Quand la magie détruit tout
by Angelica R
Summary: [Contes des Royaumes] : UA. La Bête gagne et plus rien ne se dresse en travers de son chemin. Ce n'est une bonne chose pour personne. Sang, gore, mort de personnages, lime, meurtre, torture, violence. Belle La Bête/Raiponce.
1. Celle que tout le monde aime

Quand la magie détruit tout.

[Contes des Royaumes] : UA. La Bête gagne et plus rien ne se dresse en travers de son chemin. Ce n'est une bonne chose pour personne. Sang, gore, mort de personnages, lime, meurtre, torture, violence. Belle | La Bête/Raiponce.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Idole". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Warnings :** **Sang, gore, mort de personnages,** **lime, meurtre, torture, violence. Vulgarité, prostitution (en quelque sorte), magie noire, mind control, suicide. Y aura plus ou moins une fin heureuse, normalement.**

Celle que tout le monde aime.

Belle ne savait pas comment tout ça avait commencé, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la Bête, le monstre, la chose, _l'autre_ , s'était un jour éveillée en elle, et qu'elle ne l'avait plus jamais laissée partir.

Qu'elle l'avait acceptée comme une partie d'elle-même.

Qu'elle était finalement _devenue_ elle.

Et que ça ne s'était pas achevé de la meilleure des manières.

Loin de là…

 _§§§§_

Changer les choses dans le royaume se révéla être bien plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé de prime abord.

Une fois son père mis hors d'état de nuire (traduction : après sa chute cheval grâce à ce qu'elle avait fait faire à sa selle et donc après sa mort), il lui fut également très facile pour elle de se débarrasser de Rumplestiltskin, le plus proche conseiller de son père.

Elle le fit accuser de trahison contre le royaume, faisant courir le bruit que c'était _lui_ quiavait décidé d'assassiner le roi, que c'était _lui_ le monstre de l'histoire.

Les bruits qui couraient sur elle et sa monstruosité auraient pu faire pencher la balance en faveur de l'honnête conseiller, mais les autres, prétendant que ce n'était pas elle la Bête ou la responsable des jours sombres, mais sa sœur jumelle, étaient tellement répandus dans le royaume, que personne n'y cru réellement.

Personne ne pouvait accepter de penser ou de croire que, peut-être, leur reine, si douce, si bonne, si forte, si généreuse, aurait pu commettre un acte aussi affreux.

Alors que Rumplestiltskin, lui, était moins aimé qu'elle, il n'avait pas ce magnétisme ensorcelant qui avait été conféré à Belle par la magie de sa mère, l'ondine, dont elle avait héritée.

De plus, le conseiller avait disparu ces dernières semaines, pour une raison inconnu.

(Belle, elle, le savait, et, malgré sa monstruosité, elle frissonna en voyant la quenouille enchantée qui avait été ramenée par le conseiller, et qui était censée causer sa perte.

Elle tenta de la faire brûler, mais rien, ni le feu, ni sa magie, ne parvint à la détruire.

Elle prit la décision de la faire enfermer dans une pièce sans fenêtre ou autre ouverture que la porte, et dont elle garderait la clef autour du cou en permanence.)

On disait que lui et sa fille, Raiponce, s'étaient rendus à la demeure de la sorcière de la tour.

Mais pour quelle raison, si ce n'est pour demander à cette horrible femme de lancer un sortilège maléfique à leur cher roi et ainsi le tuer ?

Si cette théorie avait été mieux réfléchie, on aurait pu objecter que le conseiller n'avait jamais eu comme ambition de prendre le pouvoir d'une quelconque manière, et que, de plus, ces derniers temps, il déléguait de plus en plus, et il se murmurait même qu'il comptait bientôt prendre sa retraite.

Mais qu'importe ! Rétorquèrent d'autres personnes. Cela n'était qu'une ruse, un leurre, pour donner le change !

Tout fut réglé lorsque la reine Belle, en deuil, le cœur brisé, mais grave, majestueuse et superbe, fit jeter en prison le traître Rumplestiltskin.

Oh, bien sûr, cela ne régla rien à l'affaire, l'homme n'ayant toujours pas avoué son terrible forfait.

La reine devait faire un exemple, le faire révéler à tous ce qu'il avait osé commettre.

À savoir un des plus horribles crimes que l'on pouvait commettre en ce royaume.

Un régicide.

La vérité, c'est que la reine adorait le sang.

Ce fut elle qui ordonna qu'on maltraite, qu'on torture, qu'on _détruise_ définitivement le pauvre vieil homme qui avait déjà tant perdu.

Elle descendit dans les cachots pour voir son corps être brisé en mille morceaux, pour entendre ses hurlements de douleur et d'horreur, pour voir le sang.

Pour le _boire_.

Ce fut elle qui murmura des paroles caressantes et pleines de tendresse fielleuse aux oreilles de celui qu'elle appelait autrefois mon oncle, elle qui tenta de le persuader d'avouer un mensonge, alors qu'elle restait sourde à ses cris.

Ce fut elle qui le soigna, avec sa magie, pour que puisse être encore une fois recommencé le cercle infernal.

Elle y participa même.

Ce qui fit céder son prisonnier fut le fait de savoir ce qu'elle risquait de faire à sa petite fille.

Sa Raiponce, cette gamine de seize ans, qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

« Elle est _là_ , tu sais, Rumple… Elle est ma prisonnière à moi aussi, elle t'entend quand tu hurles, quand tu _m'implores_ de te laisser partir, de te laisser _vivre_.

Un affreux sourire retroussa les lèvres pulpeuses de Belle. Tant de contrastes entre sa beauté et la noirceur de son âme dégoûtait Rumplestiltskin.

\- Elle doit vraiment penser que tu es un père pathétique, lâcha-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je te résiste ? Lui demanda son oncle adoptif, bravache.

Elle se pencha vers lui, toujours souriante.

\- Je pourrais la détruire, tu sais…Fit-elle, ne répondant pas. La ruiner, la briser, comme je le fais avec toi en ce moment…

Il pâlit brusquement.

\- Tu n'oserais pas…

Son sourire monstrueux s'agrandit encore plus, dévoilant ses dents blanches, tâchées de sang.

De son sang, à lui.

Avec une délicatesse écœurante, elle passa sa main sur sa joue, le caressant avec douceur, avant de murmurer à son oreille :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois… Souviens-toi de qui je suis. »

Il la regarda alors, regarda cette femme au regard empli de flammes et de folie, regarda ce monstre qu'ils avaient créé, regarda cette idole monstrueuse que tous aimaient, qui avait déjà montré son vrai visage à de nombreuses reprises, visage que _personne_ n'avait accepté de reconnaître comme étant celui d'un monstre.

Et alors, il céda.

Et il avoua ce qu'il n'avait jamais commis.

Lorsqu'elle sortit pour saluer la foule et leur annoncer qu'il avait enfin avoué, elle était encore couverte de sang.

Mais qu'importe ?

Elle avait la magie, elle était leur reine, leur déesse.

Celle qu'ils aimaient tous.

Celle qui allait tout détruire…

 _A suivre…_


	2. Tu céderas

Tu céderas.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Jurer". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Attachée.

Enchaînée.

Réduite à néant.

Voilà ce qu'était devenue la fière Raiponce, enfermée désormais dans une pauvre cellule, sans aucun confort, sans lumière, sans rien.

Et ce, depuis deux semaines.

Quand Belle entra, Raiponce ne daigna même pas la regarder, et la reine admira la résistance de son ancienne amie.

Elle admira aussi le fait que, même ainsi, dans la déchéance, elle était toujours aussi belle, aussi forte, aussi majestueuse, et le fait est que oui, Belle avait toujours autant envie de l'embrasser.

« Bonjour Raiponce…

La blonde tourna enfin son regard vers elle.

\- Que fais-tu ici Belle ? Ou plutôt, dois-je t'appeler la Bête ? Demanda-t-elle avec cynisme.

\- Appelle-moi comme tu veux, fit-elle, magnanime. Tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis là, pas vrai ?

\- Est-ce que tu es venue pour me tuer ?

\- Étant donné le fait que tu as toi-même essayé de le faire en premier lieu contre moi, on pourrait dire que c'est de bonne guerre, non ? La quenouille… elle ne vient pas de nulle part, pas vrai ? »

Le regard de Raiponce était plein d'orgueil et de défi, et la reine ne l'en admira que plus pour cela.

« Exact, répondit son amie avec froideur. Peux-tu vraiment me blâmer d'avoir voulu détruire le monstre que tu es devenu ?

Avant même que Raiponce ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, la reine s'était dirigée vers elle, et avait enserré son visage entre ses doigts.

\- Fais attention Raiponce, susurra-t-elle avec un fausse douceur, ne joue pas avec le feu, ou tu risques de te brûler. »

La jeune femme continua de la regarder avec défi et colère.

« Force moi à le faire ! Force moi à arrêter ! »

Belle la relâcha, tentant de regagner son sang-froid, dévorée qu'elle était par la frustration.

C'était là à la fois le problème, et la chose qui la faisait tant s'intéresser à Raiponce.

Celle-ci _savait_ qu'elle était un monstre, et elle était de ce fait invulnérable à sa magie et à sa séduction.

Ce qui ne rendrait que plus réjouissant et jouissif le moment où Belle la ferait sombrer…

« Ton père est encore en vie, annonça-t-elle avec nonchalance. Heureusement pour lui, il a fini par avouer son horrible crime…

 _Tu veux dire le tien…_ faillit répondre Raiponce, qui préféra se taire.

\- Et de ce fait, il est désormais en prison, pour toujours… Jusqu'à sa mort. Enfin… ça, cela ne dépend que de toi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Belle ?

\- Toi et moi, nous allons passer un marché. Si tu veux que les choses se déroulent bien pour ce cher Rumplestiltskin, tu vas devoir me jurer une loyauté et une fidélité éternelle. Tu vas accepter de ne jamais me trahir, de ne jamais me contester, ne jamais rien faire contre moi.

\- Et si j'accepte… Tu laisseras mon père vivre, et… tu me laisseras être libre moi-même ?

\- Oh bien sûr… Mais je te demande autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un consort… ou plutôt, dans mon cas particulier, d'une reine-consort. Accepterais-tu de remplir ce rôle ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu veux faire de moi une potiche ? Va te faire foutre Belle ! »

La reine se contenta de sourire, avant de l'embrasser, et Raiponce ne put qu'admettre qu'elle était autant amoureuse de sa tortionnaire qu'auparavant.

« Un jour tu céderas… Un jour, tu me jureras fidélité et amour éternel. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Même une fois que la reine eut quitté sa cellule, Raiponce ne parvint pas à desserrer les dents.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Tu es à moi

Tu es à moi.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Merci". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Warnings** **: Lime.**

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Belle avait fait sa foutue proposition à Raiponce, et celle-ci venait tout juste d'accepter.

Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans le fait qu'elle était en train d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et qu'elle faisait un pacte avec le diable qui la répugnait.

Sauf qu'elle était amoureuse de Belle, et ça n'arrangeait en aucun cas les choses.

Parce qu'elle avait peur, peur de se perdre elle-même, d'être corrompue par la reine, et d'en venir à aimer ça.

« Alors ? Comment on procède. »

Raiponce avait désormais quitté sa cellule, et se trouvait dans une chambre luxueuse, celle de la reine, et elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Elle était complètement à la merci de la reine, et elle détestait cela.

Belle lui sourit, de ce sourire si beau et si faux, si affreux, qui l'était parce qu'il était celui de la Bête.

Et Raiponce la détestait, la haïssait d'avoir rendue son amie ainsi.

Et pourtant…

Une part d'elle savait que Belle et la Bête n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Ça ne rendait pas les choses moins difficiles…

Belle ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de laisser sa magie entourer sa future amante, et l'envahir petit à petit, laissant Raiponce frissonner de dégoût.

« Désormais, toi et moi, nous sommes liées. Chaque chose que tu feras contre moi t'affaibliras… Toi et ton père. Ce qui signifie que, si jamais tu tentes de me tuer, tu mourras, et ton père également. »

La reine ne fit pas attention à la pâleur sur le visage de la jeune femme, et la plaqua immédiatement contre le lit, joueuse, alors que Raiponce, ne voulait que vomir, et mourir.

Elle avait perdu, ils avaient tous perdu.

Ils étaient définitivement à sa merci.

Finalement, Belle se pencha sur elle et se mit à l'embrasser, et vraiment, _sincèrement_ , Raiponce ne voulait pas apprécier ce baiser, sauf que…

Sauf que c'était Belle qui l'embrassait, c'était la femme qu'elle aimait, et _Dieu_ , qu'elle avait attendu ce moment, mais…

 _Pas comme ça…_

Et, si jamais elle fermait les yeux, peut-être qu'elle pouvait tout simplement _oublier_ que c'étaient les lèvres de la Bête qui se trouvaient sur les siennes, que c'était _la Bête_ qui l'embrassait ainsi, aussi langoureusement, que c'était la langue de la Bête qui envahissait sa bouche à cet instant précis, jouant avec la sienne, manquant de la faire se pâmer de plaisir.

Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa, et elle se mordit immédiatement la langue, pour s'empêcher de crier plus, et pour se punir d'aimer ce que cette folle était en train de lui faire.

Un sourire de ravissement apparut sur le visage de Belle, et Raiponce faillit réellement oublier quel monstre se cachait derrière ce visage d'ange.

« Ne te retient pas… fit-elle avec douceur, loin de la garce qui torturait les innocents à tour de bras. Cri pour moi mon amour. »

 _Ton amour ?_

 _De qui te moques-tu Belle ?_

 _Si tu m'aimais réellement, me ferais-tu cet horrible chantage ?_

« M'as-tu jamais aimé Belle ? Lui demanda Raiponce, une lueur de douleur dans le regard. »

Belle ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

 _Le plaisir ne chassera pas l'horreur,_ mon amour _,_ pensa Raiponce avec cynisme.

Belle semblait le penser, cependant, un peu comme si la gentillesse de Belle tentait de compenser la cruauté de la Bête.

Avec douceur, la main de Belle se faufila entre ses cuisses, et Raiponce laissa échapper un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir contenu.

La reinen'eut pas besoin de demander à Raiponce d'écarter les cuisses, puisque celle-ci le fit d'elle-même, semblant presque pressée de sentir sa main en elle, pressée _d'en finir_.

Après tout, pensait Raiponce avec cynisme, elle était la pute de la reine, non ?

C'était bien pour ça qu'elle était là…

C'était comme ça que Belle la voulait, non ?

Faible.

Soumise.

À sa merci.

 _Vas te faire foutre Belle._

 _Vas juste_ tellement _te faire foutre._

 _Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je te hais._

 _Et d'à quel point je t'aime, aussi._

La jeune femme sentit les deux doigts de Belle entrer en elle, et elle souvint que son père était là, dans ce château, dans un cachot, emprisonné, seul, alors qu'elle était là, en train de prendre du plaisir.

Alors que les doigts de Belle commençaient à bouger lentement, la caressant avec douceur, tandis que Raiponce sentait que la bouche de la reine était sur un de ses seins, et alors qu'elle commençait à gémir, pantelante, elle se souvint de ceux que la reine avait tués et dont elle avait bu le sang.

Quand elle finit par jouir, elle n'eut qu'en tête le fait qu'elle voulait mourir.

Un sourire de prédateur apparut sur le visage de son amante.

« Tu es à moi… »

Oh, comme elle se haïssait.


	4. Le monstre qu'il faut détruire

Le monstre qu'il faut détruire.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Nuisance". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Warnings :** **Mind control, lime, masturbation.**

Raiponce détestait ce qu'elle était devenue.

Elle faisait ça pour sauver le royaume, pour l'empêcher qu'il ne se dégrade encore plus, elle faisait ça pour son père.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable, de se haïr, de se dégoûter.

De haïr celle qu'elle était, de haïr ces moments partagés avec Belle, et où elle tentait à chaque fois de se persuader que Belle n'était pas la Bête.

Tout ces moments où elle était allongée, haletante, en sueur, pantelante, gémissante, les mains ou la bouche de Belle entre ses cuisses, ces moments où elle avait hurlé de plaisir, tellement fort que de toute évidence, tout le monde dans ce foutu château avait dû l'entendre à au moins un moment.

Tout le monde, y compris son père, devait savoir que la reine se tapait Raiponce, la fille du conseiller et traître du royaume, elle qui devait désormais être la pute officielle du château et du royaume entier.

Elle était une nuisance à elle seule, parce qu'elle ne faisait rien pour changer les choses, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle était supposée être reine-consort, elle avait même eu droit à un putain de mariage, enfin, c'était juste une putain de mascarade.

Elle, _reine-consort_?

Mon cul ouais !

Comme si elle avait la moindre responsabilité ou même une quelconque influence sur les décisions de la reine !

Elle était juste sa prostituée attitré !

Et elle détestait le fait que, en un sens, _elle aimait ça_.

Elle aimait quand Belle la prenait, brutalement, violemment, ou au contraire, avec douceur, presque avec amour.

Elle aimait ses caresses, aimait comment elle lui faisait l'amour, aimait lui rendre la pareille, aimait l'embrasser, sentir son corps contre le sien.

Elle aimait les gémissements qu'elle tirait de sa reine, aimait la voir s'abandonner au plaisir, aimait quand la Bête semblait disparaître derrière Belle, celle qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

Quand Belle n'était pas là, avec elle, qu'elle ne venait pas dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours, c'était insupportable.

Une frustration telle qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais connu auparavant s'emparait d'elle, et elle détestait ce sentiment, détestait le fait de savoir à quel point elle était dépendante de ce monstre, la magie de la Bête y étant certainement pour quelques choses.

Et elle avait parfaitement conscience que Belle faisait cela de façon volontaire.

Elle haïssait le fait de ressentir l'absence de ses doigts en elle de façon presque _physique_ , elle haïssait la manière dont elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses propres doigts de se frayer d'eux-même et naturellement, de manière presque naturellement, vers ses cuisses, droit vers son sexe.

Elle détestait ce besoin systématique qu'elle avait de se caresser, de se masturber pendant des heures quand Belle n'était pas là, elle détestait ce à quoi la magie de Belle l'avait réduite, détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir résister à ce désir, ce besoin presque animal, et elle détestait le fait de savoir qu'elle aimait ça.

Oh, par la magie, elle voulait Belle, tellement, tellement fort.

Une part d'elle adorait ça, adorait cette chute, cette déchéance, elle qui la poussait à enfouir ses doigts entre ses cuisses, le plus loin possible, encore et encore, et encore, et…

 _Plus, plus, plus, PLUS_!

Ce mouvement de va-et-vient la rendait complètement folle, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer, et à nouveau, si elle fermait les yeux, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu croire que c'était réellement Belle qui était là, en train de la caresser, de lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'on l'entendait en ce moment même, et elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est de son plaisir, si ce n'est de ce besoin d'assouvir celui-ci, encore et encore, n'attendant que la présence de Belle pour être apaisé et pour qu'elle soit enfin satisfaite.

Une main posée sur son sein droit qu'elle caressait frénétiquement, pensant à Belle, accélérant de plus en plus ses va-et-vient, gémissant toujours de plus en plus fort, Raiponce se dit de façon étrange qu'elle adorait et détestait sa vie actuelle.

 _§§§§_

Reprenant ses esprits, elle comprit alors à quel point la magie de Belle était une nuisance, à quel point celle-ci était dangereuse.

Il fallait qu'elle la détruise, qu'elle détruise le monstre, cette nuisance que Belle était devenue.

Quand Raiponce était allée à une des fameuses soirées, orgies organisées par Belle, où la nourriture, le vin et le sang coulaient à flot et étaient omniprésents, la reine ne sembla même pas faire attention à elle, alors qu'elle était penchée sur une jeune servante, qu'elle était en train de caresser, tout en léchant son cou, couvert de sang.

Elle buvait ce dernier avec une véritable avidité et un vrai plaisir.

La jeune femme tremblait, de peur et de plaisir, soumise à la magie de la reine, et perdue entre la douleur, l'horreur et un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir.

Et Raiponce réalisa avec horreur et effroi qu'elle aurait voulu être à sa place, et, se regardant elle-même, elle comprit ce qu'elle était devenue.

Sa robe était en lambeaux, on voyait presque l'entièreté de son corps, elle était encore couverte de sueur et de différents fluides, résultat de ses différentes masturbations, et _bordel, est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle était maintenant_?

Elle comprit également que c'étaient ses sentiments et son désir pour Belle qui étaient la _véritable_ nuisance, puisque c'était aussi cela qui risquait de l'empêcher de réussir à la tuer.

La nuisance, c'était la magie, le serment, et elle comprit que la situation risquait de rester ainsi pour toujours.

À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas encore si elle en avait encore quelque chose à foutre ou non.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait.

Tuer la reine ou laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient ?

Mais, quand la reine se dirigea vers elle, avec son sourire éclatant, avec ce visage couvert de sang, avec son regard sombre, et qu'elle l'embrassa avec passion, elle ne résista pas.

Le pouvait-elle seulement ?

Et pire encore ?

Le voulait-elle ?

Oh, par les Dieux, que pouvait-elle faire ?

 _A suivre…_


	5. Regarde moi !

Regarde moi !

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **10** **2** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** ** **Zyeuter**** **". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Warnings :** **Lime.**

Il fait nuit, et tout est calme.

Pour l'instant.

Belle la regarde, et Raiponce se sent brûler.

Encore.

Elle déteste cette sensation autant qu'elle la chérit, hait et désire ces choses que la magie de la reine est en train de lui faire, ce qu'elle est en train de devenir.

Quelque chose en elle est en train de se briser, et elle se demande si il n'est pas déjà trop tard pour sauver quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit dans le royaume.

 _§§§§_

Elle n'a pas revu son père depuis la mort du roi et depuis qu'ils ont été jetés tout deux en prison.

Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pense d'elle, s'il la méprise pour ce qu'elle est devenue, ou s'il l'admire pour réussir à se tenir à côté de l'horreur même sans trembler.

Elle ne sait pas si elle veut le savoir, à vrai dire.

 _§§§§_

Belle aime torturer les autres, c'est un fait.

Le sang, l'horreur, la mort, c'est clairement son truc.

La première fois qu'elle fit couler le sang devant ses yeux, après la fête, Raiponce détourna les yeux, et ce, alors que le regard de Belle voulait clairement dire : _regarde_ _moi_ !

Le baiser qu'elles partagèrent alors avait le goût du sang, et Raiponce dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir face au dégoût qu'elle ressentait.

Ironiquement, cela lui permit de se rendre compte que, au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu toute humanité, contrairement à cette chère Belle.

Elle sentait que cela n'allait pas durer.

Elle sentait que l'influence délétère de la reine, de la _Bête_ , allait bientôt détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en elle, si elle ne parvenait pas à la stopper.

 _§§§§_

Cela faisait six mois que Raiponce était devenue l'esclave sexuelle de la reine et elle ne savait pas encore quoi en penser.

Il y avait des moments où elle aurait voulu ne plus _penser_ tout court.

Ça aurait rendu les choses moins compliquées…

 _§§§§_

 _Regarde moi je t'en supplie_.

Elle sait qu'elle est amoureuse de Belle depuis qu'elle a treize ans.

Elle ne devrait plus l'aimer, plus maintenant, pas alors qu'elle voit le monstre caché derrière le masque.

Mais comment faire autrement ?

 _Regarde moi_.

Belle flirt avec les servantes, avec les serviteurs, avec tout le monde.

 _REGARDE-MOI !_

Raiponce sent la brûlure de la jalousie la dévorer, et elle se hait pour ça.

Raiponce se souvient des mains de Belle, des baisers, des caresses, des gémissements, et ça lui manque, et ça ne devrait pas, et elle se déteste, et elle la déteste, et elle est perdue, et elle ne sait plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir, et…

 _REGARDE-MOI_ !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ?

Et quand, quelques heures plus tard, Belle daigne la regarder et lui permettre de se jeter à ses pieds, entre ses cuisses, pour _l'honorer_ , Raiponce le fait avec un plaisir palpable, et se sent comme la plus heureuse des femmes.

Oui, ça y est, c'est fait, elle est perdue.

Foutue magie…

Ses gémissements ne mentent pas, en tout cas.

C'est ce qu'elle est désormais.

C'est _qui_ elle est.

Elle se demande ce que son père dirait si il la voyait ainsi, gémissante aux pieds de la reine, recevant ses caresses et lui en donnant sans aucune honte.

Elle ne sait même plus si elle se hait elle-même ou non.

Tout ce dont elle est sure, c'est qu'elle aime Belle, et que Belle est un monstre.

Réussira-t-elle jamais à la détruire ?

 _A suivre…_


	6. Ce qu'elle fait de bien

Ce qu'elle fait de bien.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **10** **2** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** **Transgenre** **". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Bien… c'est le premier thème qui va réellement me poser problème, vu que ça n'a** **absolument** _ **aucun**_ **rapport avec la situation présente, donc, heu… Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de bien.** **De toute façon, j'aime bien les défis…** **Et ce texte sera très certainement l'un des plus courts, voire le plus court, vu que ce n'est pas un thème sur lequel je suis super calée…**

 **W** **arnings :** **Mention de transphobie.**

La reine Belle n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que Belle n'était pas que la Bête, elle avait aussi en elle un côté doux et humain.

Et elle ne le montra jamais autant que durant l'histoire avec Alexandra.

Celle-ci travaillait au palais, et était mal considérée par beaucoup de monde, pour une simple raison.

Alexandra avait un corps d'homme, elle était née dans ce corps qu'elle haïssait désormais, et faisait tout pour cacher ce à quoi elle ressemblait réellement.

Les réactions des autres habitants du château avaient écœuré Raiponce, et c'était d'autant plus horrible que ces foutus habitants avaient pour reine _une putain de meurtrière vampirique qu buvait du sang, alors réveillez-vous, MERDE_!

 _Allez tous vous faire foutre, okay_?

Et Belle avait fait quelque chose de très étonnant.

Elle avait puni les sales connards qui avaient été… des connards, y a pas de meilleur terme, envers Alexandra, mais sans les tuer, et surtout…

Elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour accorder à la jeune femme ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Elle l'avait changée en femme.

C'est à ce moment-là que Raiponce s'était souvenue de pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de Belle.

Et ce, malgré le fait que ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était aussi un monstre.


	7. Erreurs à la pelle

Erreurs à la pelle.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Oups". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Raiponce avait fait pas mal d'erreurs depuis que le royaume avait basculé dans l'horreur, celle déclenchée par Belle.

Sa principale erreur avait été de continuer d'aimer Belle, malgré ce qu'elle était devenue.

Et maintenant, elle venait d'en commettre une autre.

Pour une simple raison.

Elle avait juste voulu voir son père.

Son cœur lui fit terriblement mal, quand elle vit l'était dans lequel était son père.

Il était en vie, en bonne santé, et de toute évidence, il était bien traité, mais il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui lui déchira le cœur au moment où elle le vit.

Il était en train de mourir de désespoir, et une part d'elle-même savait déjà que c'était la magie de la reine qui le maintenait encore en vie.

« Bonjour papa…

\- Elle t'a laissée venir ici ?

\- Elle ne sait pas que je suis là…

\- Tu sais que tu prends des risques…

\- Ouais, mais bon.. Je me doute bien qu'elle n'oserait pas tuer sa pute préférée, marmonna Raiponce avec cynisme, manquant le regard horrifié de Rumplestiltskin. Ose me dire que tu ne savais pas…

\- Disons que j'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler…

\- Oui papa, évitons de parler de ma vie sexuelle, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. »

C'était une autre erreur : par son attitude, elle était en train de perdre tout considération pour elle-même.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus _aucune_ estime d'elle-même, et son père blêmit en voyant à quel point sa fille avait changé.

Par sa faute, parce qu'il avait commis l'erreur de se faire prendre par la reine lors de leur retour.

 _Oups._

Oui, c'était de circonstance…

Oh, et c'était aussi la faute de la reine, soi dit en passant.

« Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire ?

\- Quoi ? Contre elle ? Rien… J'ai les pieds et poings liés, papa… On a perdu…

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Ce serait une erreur d'essayer.

\- Depuis quand es-tu à ce point défaitiste ? Et surtout… pourquoi ?

\- Dis celui qui est en train de se laisser mourir, répondit-elle, acide. »

Six mois. Six _putain_ de mois l'avaient changée à un point où il ne la reconnaissait plus du tout.

« Tu crois que je peux faire autre chose ? Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Je suis enfermé ! Toi, au moins, tu es libre !

\- Je suis son esclave ! Elle m'a enchaînée avec sa magie, tu crois vraiment que j'y peux quelque chose ? »

Le regard qu'il lui lança la glaça complètement.

« Je ne te reconnais plus, avoua-t-il. »

Elle sortit de cet entretien sans se faire voir des gardes, des larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une putain d'erreur !

Le soir même, elle avait pris sa décision…

 _A suivre…_


	8. Te briser en mille morceaux

Te briser en mille morceaux.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Verre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Fin de Nuit oblige, j'ai fait ce texte en décalé, donc sûrement en plus qu'une heure.**

Un observateur peu attentif et surtout peu connaisseur de la situation aurait pu penser que la reine Belle n'était qu'une poupée de verre, faible et fragile.

Mais Raiponce, elle, savait pertinemment que la reine était aussi dur que l'acier.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas indestructible non plus, et qu'elle pourrait parfaitement la faire passer d'acier à verre, avec le temps.

Une nuit, alors qu'elle faisait l'amour à Raiponce, la rein sentit des doigts autour de son cou, mais, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle constata que les choses n'avaient pas changé.

Tout allait bien.

 _§§§§_

Trois semaines plus tard, Raiponce commença à mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle retourna voir son père, dont le regard s'illumina quand il comprit ce qu'elle avait trouvé et qu'elle portait désormais autour du cou.

Ils discutèrent pendant des heures, et se mirent d'accord sur la marche à suivre : il fut décidé qu'elle frapperait le soir même.

Mais avant, elle avait quelque chose à faire.

Sortant du château, et frissonnant à cause du froid, elle se figea en voyant la vieille femme en face d'elle.

Vieille femme qu'elle avait contacté peu de temps auparavant.

Celle-ci se mit à sourire, et Raiponce tenta de soutenir vaillamment son regard.

« Alors, finit-elle par demander à la sorcière de la tour. Comment je procède ? »

Cette fois-ci, le regard de la sorcière plusieurs fois centenaire se chargea de pitié.

« Vous savez ce que vous risquez…

\- Ouais… Je sais ce que va m'arriver, plutôt. Mais de toute façon, je pense que rien ne peut être pire que ce qui est maintenant. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Ouais, c'était plus clair dans ma tête…

La sorcière eut un léger sourire, puis hocha la tête.

« Très bien… »

 _§§§§_

Raiponce entra dans la pièce maudite, un verre à la main, les jambes tremblantes.

Dieux, qu'elle _haïssait_ la magie.

Celle de Belle, qui avait failli la réduire à néant.

Celle de la sorcière, qui n'était pas mieux.

Elle regarda l'objet enchanté en face d'elle, sa main se resserra sur son verre, et elle se força à prendre une grande inspiration.

Elle regarda la quenouille, regarda son verre, se souvint de tout ce que la Bête avait pu faire, et pensa à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire encore, et elle se décida.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de sauter dans le vide.

La révolution commençait à l'instant même.

Bientôt, tout serait réduit à néant.

Y compris elle-même.

 _§§§§_

Belle ne se doutait de rien.

La personnalité calculatrice de la Bête se mélangeait semble-t-il à la personnalité un peu plus naïve que possédait Belle.

La reine était double, ange et monstre, ombre et lumière, pouvant passer de la cruauté la plus noire à la gentillesse la plus pure, et c'était aussi pour cela que Raiponce avait tant de mal à s'en prendre à elle.

(Ça et le fait qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle…)

Enfin, jusqu'à ce soir.

Aussi, lorsque Raiponce lui tendit un verre de vin, elle ne s'en méfia aucunement.

Elle aurait pu comprendre la vérité en voyant le sourire triste que son amante lui envoya, mais à vrai dire, elle était habituée à ce que Raiponce semble malheureuse, après tout, c'était bien le principe de leur relation, non ?

Une relation malsaine et toxique, dominée par elle seule.

« C'est vraiment triste, tu sais Belle… Parce que les choses auraient réellement pu être différentes, si tu l'avais voulu… »

La reine ne comprit pas.

Et soudain, elle se figea, regardant de plus près son verre.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la couleur de la boisson, quelque chose de sombre qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Il y avait autre chose.

Elle ne pouvait plus _bouger_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon verre, Raiponce ? Demanda alors Belle, la voix tremblante de rage, le regard sombre. »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Raiponce se fit éclatant et victorieux.

Se débarrassant de l'écharpe qu'elle portait encore quelques secondes plus tôt, elle dévoila alors son cou, autour duquel se trouvait un objet que Belle ne connaissait que trop.

Alors, la reine comprit une chose qu'elle était encore la seule à ignorer.

« La clef ! Tu me l'as dérobée ! Mais… comment ?

\- Quand on faisait l'amour… J'en avais fait faire une copie… Ça a été facile, tu sais… Tellement facile. »

Les larmes coulaient désormais librement sur les joues de Raiponce.

Belle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire…

Oui, ça avait été très simple, parce qu'elle faisait confiance à Raiponce, ou plutôt parce qu'elle pensait que celle-ci aurait trop peur pour oser se dresser contre elle.

Elle pensait l'avoir dressée, l'avoir _brisée_.

Et pourtant…

« Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme se rapprocha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains, lui souriant, avant de l'embrasser.

\- As-tu vraiment besoin de poser la question ? N'as-tu donc aucune conscience de ce que tu es devenue, ma douce Belle ? Mon amour… Je t'ai aimée, tu sais… tellement aimée… Avant que tu ne détruises tout. Et je crois qu'une part de moi t'aime encore… Mais je ne peux pas te laisser tout réduire en cendres… Tu es un monstre, mon amour.

\- Je t'aime, protesta faiblement la reine, et peut-être était-ce vrai, mais cela changeait-il quoi que ce soit à ce qu'elles étaient ? À ce qu'elles étaient devenues.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change au juste ? Rien… Ce que nous avons, ce n'est pas de l'amour, et même si s'en était… Ce que nous avons est _toxique_. Tu as essayé de me rendre dépendante de toi, et ça a failli marché… Sauf que je ne pouvais pas te laisser continuer. »

Une brève lueur de lucidité passa soudainement dans les yeux de Belle, alors qu'elle commençait à ressentir une vague douleur.

« Toi… Tu vas _mourir_. Tout comme moi. Et ton père.

\- Exact… Seulement… Cette vie d'esclave ou de prisonnier que tu nous as forcés à vivre… Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une _prison_ … Pour moi, c'était _ça_ la mort, c'était _ça_ l'horreur. Crois-tu vraiment que pour moi et pour lui, la mort peut réellement être pire que ce que tu as fait de nous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Répéta-t-elle obstinément, voulant seulement comprendre.

\- J'ai parlé avec la sorcière de la tour… Je l'ai faite venir ici… Elle m'a montré comment transférer un peu de la magie de la quenouille dans ce verre… Une magie qui te tuera bientôt. Elle n'est pas venue directement au château par elle-même parce qu'elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle serait rentrée à l'intérieur, tu aurais sentie sa présence, et tu aurais compris…

Belle éclate soudain de rire, et pendant quelques secondes, son amie et amante crut la voir à nouveau devant elle, étant elle-même, comme autrefois, et elle sentit son cœur se briser.

\- Félicitations Raiponce… Bien joué. On dirait bien que tu as gagné… On a combien de temps ?

\- Très peu.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a un autre côté ? Un autre monde, où on pourrait se retrouver après la mort ? Un ailleurs où on serait heureuses ?

\- Si ce c'est le cas, j'espère que je t'y retrouverais, et que là-bas, la Bête sera morte, et que tu ne seras plus double. »

Un sourire douloureux passa sur le visage de Belle, qui sembla s'apaiser, et effacer un peu la monstruosité de la Bête.

« Je l'espère aussi… Je t'aime Raiponce. »

Et cette fois-ci, Raiponce la crut.

C'était comme si la magie de la quenouille avait effacé la Bête pour toujours.

Raiponce lui offrit alors un dernier baiser d'adieu.

« Je t'aime aussi Belle. »

Cette dernière ne l'entendit même pas.

Elle était déjà morte.

Quand Raiponce sombra sur le sol et s'éteignit, morte, ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres.

FIN.


End file.
